


The Galran Boy - Keith X Reader (Temp Cancelled)

by solacezel



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Experiments, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lemon, Medical Procedures, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacezel/pseuds/solacezel
Summary: Hired by Allura to find out what exactly Keith is, you find yourself falling in love with this boy more and more with each experiment and check up.Edit: As of early 2017 i decided to cancel this project. I'm not as into the VLD fandom anymore and its quite toxic. I probably wont be returning to this project but ill keep it up until further notice!Thanks.





	1. An Introduction, Far too Late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfiction and I'm really nervous about it, Ahhh,, I hope you guys enjoyed the first part. <3

It was cold.  
And lonely.  
Not much was going well.  
Shiro is missing and now the paladins of Voltron are trying to figure out how and if it's even possible to form the big guy.  
And then there's you.  
Well, I guess you should introduce yourself. You're only the stranger who was basically hired by Allura if you can find anything out about Keith. And it's not like she doesn't trust him, it's more of 'us' trying to figure out exactly where he came from.  
"Aye."  
You jolt at the voice and turn around to find the Red Paladin with his arms crossed.  
"Are you lost? I can help you if you are."  
"Ah, hah, no I'm--"  
"Actually, she's the newbie!"  
Coran placed his hand on your shoulder and gave him a big smile. He smiled back, which was a relief.  
"A new paladin? For Blue?! AH HECK YEAH MAN SHES GONNA LOVE THIS CHICK. Blue digs pretty people." He winks at you.  
You can't help but fluster, and it's definitely giving him the wrong idea.  
"No, Lance. She's actually here to... study."  
"Study what?"  
Ah, Lance. This is who Allura was talking about.  
Lance and Coran exchange a certain, well, 'why don't you as her kind of look' and you guess this is your cue.  
"My name is [yn], I'm an Astrobiologist and Medical student."  
Lance stares at you.  
"You study Aliens and drugs?"  
"Well actually, extraterrestrial life and.. saving people.. with drugs?"  
"She's going to be working with Keith, Princess hired her."  
Lance didn't say anything but his face did instead. The paladins recently found out Keith was part Galra, and Keith thinks most of them don't trust him anymore. Especially Allura.  
"Allura trusts Keith and she knows he won't do harm but we think maybe we can figure out who his mom is or how he can fully use these powers to his advantage." Coran states.  
"Don't you dare make him feel like he did something wrong and he's a problem, [yn]."  
You flinch, this was the first time you've ever met him and it's already not going well.  
"Cause he's not and we fully trust Keith. And don't you think the powers part is slightly out of her.. well you know? Forte?!"  
Lance was raising his voice yet Coran was remaining calm and answering his questions. You quickly exited the room and the heated moment.  
"Damn.."  
Lances snap was definitely a sign of loyalty to Keith, but even more so no loyalty to you. "He doesn't trust me." You say under your breath.  
"He's stubborn."  
"JEsUS chRisT!" You jump, Facing the black paladin.  
"What is up with you people and just freaking coming out of nowhere, God damn." You pant a little, trying to catch your breath.  
He laughs and helps you collect yourself.  
"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you like that."  
You chuckle slightly, trying to play it off.  
"No worries, I should be more observant of my surroundings."  
He immediately flushes when your eyes meet.  
"Holy shit you're human!"  
"I am." You let out a slight giggle, for they/he haven't seen another one of 'them' in quite some years.  
"You're so beautiful oh my god, look at you. Your hair, your nose.." He was running his fingers through your hair and along your cheek bones. Completely fixated on you.  
Your basically red at this point, I don't think he notices what he's saying and or doing, but you let it slide.  
His hand reaches to the bottom of your jaw, his thumb gently brushing along your bottom lip. You get butterflies, a feeling you've never had with someone else.  
He quickly pulls away when he realizes what he's doing and how uncomfortable you are, except you weren't.  
He was about as red as you.  
"I'm-- I'm so sorry oh my god."  
"Nono, it's okay... I understand." You smile and see his face glow even redder.  
"I'm [yn]."  
He lifts his head up and states his.

"I'm Keith."


	2. The Black Paladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 IS HERE  
> I have been writing these from 11 to 2 in the morning the past few days and it's either; I have super awesome creative juices or every other word is spelled wrong and it's awful lmao  
> Please forgive me if this is a bit bumpy and seems rushed <3

You freeze.

"Keith?"  
He looks at you with an eyebrow raised.  
"Yeah..?"  
"Sorry I uh, just.. the suit, I was a bit confused."  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Everyone is still getting used to the.. switch."  
He lowers his head.  
"Keith."  
You put your hand on his chin and lift his head up.  
"It's really nice finally meeting you." You smile and hug him tightly.  
He sits there for a bit before putting his arms around you.  
"And I don't really know what you guys have been through, but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about Shiro."  
Allura only informed you of the vital information, Shiro is missing, Voltron can't be formed until everyone re-bonds with the Lions, the paladins switched lions, but she didn't tell you who switched with who, and Keith's Galran.  
"Thank you.."  
You felt tears on your shoulder now, and his grasp was tighter. You run your hand through his hair, trying to comfort him.  
"[Yn], why are you here?"  
Keith muffled into your neck.  
"Allura didn't tell you?"  
"What's there for her to tell?"  
He raised his head up from your shoulder, puffy eyed.  
"What's there for me to know about [Yn]?"  
He's worried and its very obvious. Guess you're in the same boat now. How come Allura didn't tell him?  
"I'm an Astrob-"  
"She's not someone to trust, that's what she is."  
This feeling was familiar, but for some reason, this stabbed you in the heart harder than anyone else's words.  
"Lance? What the hell that was completely unnecessary."  
"I'm only stating the facts, Keith. You don't even know why she's here, do you?"  
"She was just about to tell me." Keith nudges you behind him, and you obey.  
"Well, go on then. I think he should know what you are exatl-"  
"Lance Charles McClain. That is enough."  
Lance's face was pale, and you were sworn you could have seen him nearly swallow his Adam's apple.  
"Princess, I'm-"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
You gently push Keith to the side and step forward.  
"Please don't be mad at Lance. He didn't do anything he was only expressing his concerns towards his teammate." You look at your feet and lift your head only to see Lance in shock.  
"[Yn], this is not your fault you do not need to blame anything on yoursel-"  
"I'm not blaming anything on anyone. And if I was, it certainly wouldn't be the Paladins, Princess."  
Allura glances at you then quickly asks the boys to leave you two to a private conversation.  
"[Yn], I'm sorry."  
"So you know exactly what this is about?"  
"I have an idea, yes."  
"Then why did you do it?!" Your voice was getting raspy.  
"I didn't have a choice, he would never forgive me if I told him.."  
"SO you're making ME do it? The little tiny human on this ship who means absolutely nothing to anyone?!" Your view is distorted by your tears.  
"None of the Paladins know me, I don't know them. My own patient doesn't even know I'm about to do tests on him, Allura.. his friend just labeled me as an intruder.. an alien."  
Tears are falling down your cheeks.  
"This is the only thing I have left, I can't lose him. If he doesn't trust me and he pushes me away I have nowhere to go... My professor will strip me of my title i-"  
"[Yn], please don't be upset or cry. I'll take care of it but I'm not letting you leave this ship, we can't go back to Earth anytime soon. Picking you up was already a lay back to the missions. We can't afford another one."  
Tears were pouring, but you weren't sad, just empty.  
"So if Keith rejects me, I'm stuck here?"  
"I'm sorry.."  
Allura was wrapping her arms around you as she spoke;  
"The Paladins are extremely tough kids, they have been through a lot. Lance has never done this and I suspect that he'll be over it quickly. Keith is stressed, so doing tests on him right away will be too much for him."  
"So you want me to play it out... prey him and attack him when I think he's ready? That's a pretty effed up thing to do."  
You push yourself away from her grasp.  
"Why are you being like this?"  
"I'm taking precautions. Keith acts on impulse, he's hard headed and hot headed. A 'great'' combo. The point is I trust Keith but not the Galra inside him. Those traits mixed with an unstable personality and or possibly an entirely different person.. things could go wrong and I'm not taking risks."  
"If you trusted him, you'd trust he'd have complete control over his Galran form."  
"Princess-"  
Coran came over the intercom.  
"There seems to be a problem with Hunk's lion. I've looked at everything I thought could have been causing it but I can't seem to figure it out. Pidge is even helping."  
"I'll be right there! The Mice are on the way, ask them if they can see anything you can't."  
Allura looks at you and smiles before heading out the doors. You, on the other hand, didn't know what to think.

"Jesus, what did I get myself into..."


End file.
